Twin Terror
by Al-Saiduk
Summary: Yang did not come back from juniors Club without properly beIN punished for property damaged. However, it seems the twin suggested a better idea than simply having Blondie pay back... in a more intimate manner. This is a written prompt center on the theme of rape. Hermaphrodite Twins X Yang.


Melanie wiped away her tears. Was it sadness, hatred, humiliation or the unbelievable realization that she was being feed her prick without consent? Had they been too forceful?

Of course, after all, Junior was very adamant that the homewrecker get severely punish. Regardless, she slide into those beautiful pale lips until the intruders soft cheeks or hopeless stomach was inundated with a firm load of semen. Honestly it was a lucky break for then had the slip up not happen. Just the thought of being beaten would have soured her twin's mood too greatly to enjoy the rest of the night. Melanie felt the girl's head tremble as her screams were muffled by the pipe currently getting acquainted with her throat. She could tell that the victim was quite the virgin in oral play, nonconsensual or otherwise.

… Not that it matters to them. The girl would need to drink a gallon of bleach to rid herself the taste of smegma and semen soon to be nestling in her bowels. Of course, on a more fundamental level, her sperm would stain - like a white wedding dress.

She had no doubt blondie would have preferred a more gentle lovemaking from a lover than the violent throat-fucking and insistent, ass-reaming she's enduring, and she was certain that what Militia was doing to the previously out-hole-only was ten times worse - rough, deep, hard, fast, all the ways in which someone never having had there ass drilled and pounded would break and shattered with remorse or hesitation. The initial, brutal penetration, unaccompanied with the lack of lubrication had a painful effect on a type of person - the very type of person currently acting as the meat in their threesome sandwich. The type who'd wake up the next morning washing her body out of shame and afraid to take a shit again in fear of seeing globs of white goop taking a nosedive in the toilet bowl.

Melanie felt a tinge of pity for blondie. Watching her sister take another hard thrust, forcing the cheeks to move in waves as she cried out in pain. The tears keep coming and the girl, with a resemblance of strength, rose her head now force to grind against Melanie waist, and stared at her rapist. The eyes she showed almost made her stopped. One was shut closed, tears dried and twitching at she felt her lurch from earlier this morning ready to spew all over. The other was barely keeping itself from rolling upwards as Militia pulled by the hair as dig her fingers into the waist.

The double-ended fucking reached a fever pitch, and Militia released her hold and shifted focused to taking each of Blondie's arms. Melanie didn't appreciate having lost her mouth but waited for what her sister had in store. She realized the strange position: Blondie's back leaned against Militia, the latter raising her legs high by the back of her knees, locking them from being close; Militia hands snaked around and grasped her by her nape, forcing her eyes downward, towards the view of the thick phallus pumping in and out of her shit hole before turning her belly into a warm oven. With a laughter that spelt trouble, Melanie stood and position herself over the victims head; with a cute wink at someone who's aware and struggling to deny the inevitably, she dropped and clogged her throat.

And to end it with a bang, Melanie came, she came audibly - she stopped thrusting, instead pressing her hips as tightly, and then, after a moment, the sound of air and liquid barely escaping from the nearly sealed orifice, as her cum backed up and forcefully escaped the pressurized environment.

It would have been impossible to tell which of the twins came first, not because they came particularly close to one another or there wasn't an obvious ordered sequence of events - Melanie took sick pleasure in waiting for the bowels to be full and truly bloated by hot, sticky goo before she emptied her own down her gullet, slapping Blondie's cheeks when filled with cum one after the other, calling the homewrecker names that would make a priest pray for forgiveness; all while maintaining eye contact.

Despite everything, there still two pulsing, one at either end, and the women they belonged to didn't seem too eager to give the throat and ass some alone time. The twins knew, logically, that their essence hadn't met in the middle, but if there was any part of the digestive tract that hadn't look like the inside of a used sock, they didn't know where it was.

Melanie reached over for her phone and snapped some pictures - Militia had did the same, taking a few during the act but didn't seem like indulging in amateur porn photography. She gave Militia, whose softening cock was still in her mouth, a high-five.

"Mmm… do you think she learned her lesson?" Militia asked.

"Sure… after she finishes using the bathroom for three hours," she said, her flaccid penis still caught in the anus belonging to the only person involved that didn't seem to get a say. Blondie gargled and spit and stomach acid erupted out the thin opening when her lips weren't used as a condom.

 **Author Notes**

 **I personally hated writting this piece simply due to it being outside my style of writing as well as the content within. I wanted to broaden my horizon and test waters but it seems ImI just not satisfied and disappointed in this piece. This is a prompt someone pm to rite and I followed through to the letter but now having seen it, I should have turned it down, at least, something of this nature. I apologise for those who are offended, myself included, and wish to suggest that I will write lemon prompt for you guys but try and keep them tame.**


End file.
